Humano
by TDLKVF
Summary: Las personas pueden cambiar mucho después de un rompimiento. Pero, ¿y después de dos? Una vez roto algo, cuando se pegan sus piezas, quedan las marcas. ¿Y si fuese roto por segunda vez? Los humanos pueden ser criaturas tan fascinantes y tan fragiles al mismo tiempo.
1. Prologo

Humano

-No, Finn…

Las personas pueden cambiar mucho después de un rompimiento. Pero, ¿y después de dos? Una vez roto algo, cuando se pegan sus piezas, quedan las marcas. ¿Y si fuese roto por segunda vez?

Nadie creía que él fuese capaz de cambiar, pero todo tiene un inicio y un final. ¿A quién me refiero? A aquel que soporto la cargar de todo un mundo a los catorce años. A El Ultimo Humano…

Los humanos pueden ser criaturas tan fascinantes y tan fragiles al mismo tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Humano

-No, Finn…

Ahí estaba. Lo único que no quería escuchar de sus labios.

Bien podría haberle lanzado bolas de fuego, o quemado su casa, y no le dolería tanto, ni por asomo. Pero esas eran cosa inmaduras, y un soberano tenía que ser maduro.

Ahora solo podía hacer una cosa.

Y eso era decir…

-Está bien…

Se recostó en posición fetal y se lamentaba de su decisión.

¡TODO POR ESE MALDITO SUEÑO!

Sintió que lo levantaban por los hombros y vio que ella le miraba condescendientemente.

¡DEMONIOS! ¡Eso le dolía aún más darse cuenta de lo patético que se veía!

-Finn, seguiremos siendo amigos. Podrás venir a verme al reino de fuego cuando quieras. Pero que no haya más secretos ni mentiras entre nosotros.

Friend Zone…

Otra vez la maldita Friend Zone.

La maldecida por el Liche Friend Zone.

Atrás de él se encontraba la otra mujer que también lo 'envió' a la Friend Zone.

Ella no vino para acompañarlo y ayudarle a regresar con Flama o poder tomar mejor el rompimiento.

No. Ella vino por qué no quiere que todo su tiempo investigando a Flama se desperdicie.

Rayos, ni siquiera consideraba su vida más importante que SU ciencia.

Todo por la ciencia…

Siempre ha sido así.

Y ahora resultaba ser inmaduro… de nuevo…

Él miro a Flama.

-Jeje. Está bien.

-Hablo en serio –le dijo ella con tono y mirada grave.

Entonces recordó lo que le dijeron el Rey Helado y el Búho Cósmico:

"Lo arruinaste, viejo"

Rememoró todo lo que había pasado con ella:

Cuando atacó su casa pensando que él la había rechazado cuando fue Jake que se había hecho pasar por él para conseguirle una novia.

Cuando estaban en el lago, su discusión, su persecución y el ataque a la aldea de los duendes.

Cuando le construyo una casa para que ella no tuviera que regresar al Reino de Fuego, y casi destruyen el mundo por darse su primer beso –entre ellos.

Cuando viajaron al calabozo y ella descubrió que no le importa ser buena o mala.

Cuando la visitó mientras su cuerpo era manipulado por Jake y conoció a sus tres hermanos y sus tíos –y le hizo pasar una de sus peores vergüenzas al hacerlo actuar como un bebé frente a ellos.

… Y cuando tuvo ese sueño…

Todos tenían razón. Lo había arruinado.

Respiró profundamente y comenzó a quitarse su traje de protección.

Escuchó algunas quejas pero las ignoró, al igual que el súbito cambio de temperatura.

Desenvainó la espada Sangre de Demonio, se hizo un corte con forma de 'X' en la mejilla derecha y se postró sobre su rodilla izquierda. Tomó la mano izquierda de Flama y la posó sobre su mejilla con la marca.

Sintió el ardor, pero lo ignoró, como muchas veces antes lo había hecho.

Se contuvo el llanto y tragó el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

La miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-Te juro, como Finn el Humano, como el Héroe de Ooo, que no te diré, jamás, una mentira. Y nunca te ocultaré un secreto.

Dejó la mano de Flama sobre su mejilla hasta que sintió completamente cauterizada su herida.

Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia formal.

-Con su permiso me retiro, Flame Queen.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar una confirmación. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la sala de trono, de espaldas a Flama, giró ligeramente su cabeza para verla.

Ella vio las contenidas en sus ojos y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho.

-Yo desafiaría la naturaleza por ti.

Y con eso salió de la sala del trono.

Mientras iba por el pasillo le parecía oír que le llamaban pero no respondió.

Envainó su espada y pasó junto al guardia que está dentro del túnel.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo se quedó de pie, apretando los dientes y puños.

Sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas haciéndolo sangrar.

Estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y el gorro proyectaba una sombra que impedía ver sus ojos.

Los guardias le miraban y uno le preguntó.

-Hey, viejo, ¿estás bien?

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejillas como ríos salados.

-¿Sinceramente? No. No estoy bien –su voz era más un siseo que un quejido.

Y corrió…

Corrió y corrió hasta sentirse desfallecer y aún así siguió corriendo.

Cuando su piernas le fallaron, cuando su cuerpo le gritaba que se detuviera y descansara, cayó en alguna llanura, cerca del mar y a un costado de un bosque.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo con nubes negras y se escuchaban truenos y se veían relámpagos.

-Genial, lloverá…

Aunque él quisiera culpar al sueño, sabía que en realidad todo era culpa suya.

Su mirada viajó por todo su entorno prestándole poca atención a las cosas, hasta que lo vio a él… a su héroe…

A Billy.

De seguro estaba ahí para hacerle saber sus errores. Que su deber como héroe es nunca herir a los que protege de ninguna manera. Le daría un sermón más largo y tedioso que…

¡ESPERA!

¡BILLY ESTÁ MUERTO!

¡Y SU CUERPO ESTÁ SIENDO POSEIDO POR…!

-…El Liche… –dijo en un susurro.

'Billy' comenzó a acercarse.

Él intentó levantarse, o sentarse, para el caso, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó.

La silueta del gigante abarcó su campo de visión.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El rostro cansado del rubio, cuyo gorro había caído cuando él cayó, y el Nigromante, con la mitad de su verdadero rostro y la otra mitad del rostro del difunto Billy.

-¡Valla, chico! ¡Estas hecho un desastre! ¡Jajajajajaja!

-…

-¡¿Oh?! ¿No me vas a contestar? ¿Y si te dijera que en este mismo momento mis ejércitos se dirigen al Reino de Caramelo?

-… ¿Y qué…?

-…

El Liche lo miró fijamente.

-¿Estas descubriendo lo que es ser humano?

-¿Tú que has de saber…?

-Quizás lo sé porque yo también fui humano.

Él no se esperaba eso.

-¿Qué?

-Yo fui humano, de la época anterior de la guerra de las setas. En esa época los humanos eran la raza dominante. Su ingenio no tenía igual y su potencial era inmedible. Pero su ambición los corrompió y los sobrepasó. Después de eso… bueno, está todo esto.

-Ya veo…

-¿Qué te pasó, chico? No es interesante si no hay alguien que se me oponga seriamente.

-Cometí una gran estupidez… ¿Y a ti que te importa?

El Liche se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes, no quiero que la raza humana se extinga. Es la raza capaz de cualquier cosa, muy por encima de cualquier otra. De hecho, si te lo propusieses, podrías tener tu propio harén, y, con los métodos adecuado, todos tus hijos serían humanos.

-Es por eso que no me mataste, ¿cierto?

-Te diste cuenta.

-Por supuesto. Tuviste muchas oportunidades, pero en ninguna atasque a matar. Creo que Bonnibel lo sabía, por eso me mandaba tras de ti.

-Lo más probable.

El Liche se dio cuenta que Finn tenía manchas amarillas en sus ojos –invisible para los que no podían ver el mundo espiritual.

-Veo que seguiste mi consejo.

-Por supuesto. Ya sentía los síntomas antes de nuestra pelea. Durante unos meses después no necesité el medicamento. Durante un par de hora, cierto día, lo necesité; pero no pude tomarlo porque estaba siendo vigilado. De ahí ya no lo necesité hasta hace algunos días, en esta ocasión si logré tomar el medicamento.

El Liche asintió con la cabeza.

-Es un medicamento que yo creé cuando todavía era humano. Logré aplazar mi transmutación un tiempo con ella.

En ese momento, él se decidió a preguntar algo que le interesaba desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Crees que funcione con Simón?

El Liche negó con la cabeza.

-La corona lo mantiene así con su miasma. Unos químicos no podrán ser de utilidad. En tu caso funciona ya que es un proceso natural que tú propio organismo es quien lo produce.

-Entiendo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos.

-La oferta que me hiciste en ese entonces…

-¿Hm?

-¿Todavía sigue vigente?

El Liche entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No completamente, pero no sería la primera vez.

-¿Quién no arriesga no gana?

-Correcto.

El Liche parecía meditarlo unos momentos, pero extendió la mano derecha hacia él.

-¿Qué eliges? –El Liche lo miró intensamente– ¿Servir al cielo, o gobernar el infierno?

Él extendió su mano derecha.

-Elijo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 años después.

En el Reino de Caramelo había una gran conmoción.

Cinco años han pasado desde que Finn, el último humano, había desaparecido.

Se dudaba que estuviese muerto, pues no encontraron su cadáver.

En una llanura, cerca del océano, habían encontrado su espada Sangre de Demonio y su gorro de oso colgando de la empuñadura de la espada.

Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, pero encontraron radiación de la energía del Liche en todo el lugar.

Y ahora había llegado una carta firmada por alguien con las iníciales HL. Pero la carta tenía residuos de energía del Liche y eso tenía preocupados y desconcertados a todos los que tenían conocimiento sobre el asunto, principalmente a la Soberana de Caramelo.

La carta decía que dos personas legarían al Reino para poder tener una conferencia con la Soberana sobre asuntos Reales.

Según la carta, llegaban ese día.

-¡Se aproximan dos personas! –dijo el vigilante piñata.

La Soberna estaba muy nerviosa.

Sus guardias de Chicle no habían reaccionado, lo que significaba que, fuesen quienes fuesen, no tenían intenciones hostiles.

Entraron dos personas, una mas grande que la otra.

El que parecía ser el mayor era alto, rubio opaco con muchas canas, ojos verdes y porte aristocrático. Levaba un traje negro con una capa negra y se apoyaba en un baston negro de empuñadura dorada con adornos verdes.

El más joven era mas pequeño, por media cabeza, iba vestido con ropas menos formales, una capa con gorro –el cual cubría toda su cabeza e impedía ver su rostro. Varios mechones de cabello salían del gorro, los cuales eran de color rubio encendido.

Ambos tenían cuernos. Los del mayor se parecían mucho a los del Liche y los del mas joven eran como de carnero.

-¡Buenos días, princesa! –dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señor –habló la princesa con tono cordial pero con un deje de irritación–. ¿Quiénes son y qué asuntos los traen a mi Reino?

El mayor se inclino sobre su bastón en reverencia.

-Disculpe mi descortesía. Soy Hans Langley, The Lich King.

Ante lo último todos jadearon, mentita activo su 'modo salvaje' mientras se mantenía cerca de la princesa y muchos guardias banana rodearon a Hans y su acompañante con sus lanzas apuntándoles.

La princesa se puso de píe.

Hans solo sonrió.

-Por favor, princesa. Estoy aquí como un visitante y negociador Real. Si hubiese querido atacarlos lo hubiese hecho antes de que se diesen cuenta. Le pido cortésmente que le ordene a sus guardias que bajen sus armas, o me veré en la pena de matarlos –dijo esto último mientras su ojos brillaban ligeramente de verde.

La princesa apretó los puños, pero le ordenó a sus guardias que tomaran distancia y bajasen sus armas.

-Aun no has respondido, Liche, ¿Qué asuntos te traen aquí y quien es tu acompañante?

-Jajaja… Vengo a hacer tratado de paz entre nuestros Reinos, princesa. Verá, mi Reino está abriendo sus puertas y preferiría resolver nuestros problemas sin tener que llagar al conflicto armado.

-¿Cómo podría firmar tratados de paz contigo? Tú has intentado muchas veces destruir mi reino y a mis ciudadanos, a Ooo. Poseíste el cuerpo de Billy… y asesinaste a Finn.

Hans solo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Asesinar a Finn, el Último Humano? Se equivoca, princesa. Yo no asesiné a ese chico, fue usted.

La princesa iba a replicar pero Hans no se lo permitió.

-El chico trabajó muy duro, al punto de llegar a sudar, llorar y toser sangre, literalmente. Se humilló y arriesgo con tal de llamar su atención. Inclusive se alzó contra mí solo por cumplir con el papel de héroe que usted le encomendó. Hizo todo eso y más por usted, ¿Y cómo le contestó?

La princesa iba responder pero se encontró sin palabras.

-… Lo rechazó, princesa.

La primera vez que él y yo hicimos contacto visual noté todo lo que había soportado. Se estaba muriendo por dentro. En sus ojos se veía claramente como la corrupción estaba ganando terreno en su mente y contaminando su alma. Y yo lo ayudé a detener la corrupción.

No conforme con ello, usted siguió jugando con el niño. Lo enamoró y le rompió el corazón.

Yo siempre lo observé.

Cuando su corazón se rompió casi definitivamente, apareció un hilo de telaraña entre todo el vacío que le rodeaba. Él se aferró con ambas manos a ese hilo de esperanza, de futuro, y poco comenzó a salir de su propia oscuridad. Pero usted le impidió proseguir. No le quería dar nada, pero quería todo de él.

Pero lo que derramó el vaso fue su segundó rompimiento. En vez de apoyarlo como su amiga simplemente quería evitar que todo su esfuerzo en investigar a la ser de fuego no fuera en vano. Ignoró por completo sus sentimientos.

Yo le hice un favor a él, princesa.

Todos los presentes estaban estupefactos.

Hans sonrió son ironía.

-Y mi acompañante es… no, mejor preséntate tu mismo.

El encapuchado asintió y miró a la princesa.

-Mi nombre es Mertens…

Su voz, aunque oscura y madura, les recordaba la voz de Finn.

Su gorro comenzó a deshacerse como si fuese polvo y papel y pétalos de rosas negras, revelando así su rostro.

Todos jadearon de nuevo y hubo quienes se desmayaron. La princesa se sentó de golpe en su trono porque sus rodillas le fallaron.

Cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca y una marca de 'X' cauterizada en su mejilla derecha.

A pesar de que tenia cuernos, anteojos y parecía haber madurado 10 años, no había duda alguna…

Era Finn.

Mertens miró fijamente a la princesa a los ojos y esta se sorprendió al ver… nada… no había nada en sus ojos.

-Mertens, The Shadow Master…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Elijo… –Finn tomó la mano del Liche– Conquistar el Cielo y doblegar el Infierno –dijo con la voluntad más pura en sus ojos.

El Liche solo sonrió de manera lobuna, pero también orgulloso de la elección del chico.

-Je, no esperaba menos de ti…


	2. Capitulo 1

aclarar que el prologo está basado en el capitulo _'Earth & Water'_.

Me consterna que –si fuese real– Finn no haya sido traumado por todo lo que ha vivido. Por ello, en esta historia, planeo expresar lo que podría haber pasado con Finn si no se recluyera dentro de su mente, o, como él lo llama, 'voz interior'.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Capítulo 01: La llegada esperada, resultado consternado.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

-Soy Mertens, The Shadow Master…

La dulce princesa solo logró susurrar un 'Finn…'.

Era obvio que Hans se estaba divirtiendo con toda esta situación.

-Dulce Princesa, creo que está un poco alterada en estos momentos. ¿Le parece si nos reunimos en otro momento, cuando esté más relajada?

Sin esperar respuesta, Hans y Mertens comenzaron a salir del castillo.

La princesa, sin salir completamente de su estupor, reaccionó lo suficiente.

-¡ESPEREN!

Hans y Mertens se detuvieron y miraron a la Princesa.

-¿Si, princesa? –preguntó Hans.

-Finn… ¿Qué te pasó…? –preguntó la Princesa mirando a Mertens.

Mertens miró a la princesa sin saber a lo que se refería, demostrándolo solo con un leve estrechamiento de ojos.

-Se refiere a ti, Mertens –le dijo Hans.

Mertens negó ligeramente, apenas perceptiblemente, con la cabeza.

-Mi nombre no es Finn, es Mertens.

-Como dije, Princesa, lo mejor es que nos retiremos y regresemos en otro momento. Nos hospedaremos en el Reino de Hielo, tengo que hacerle una visita a un viejo conocido. Cuando ya esté más relajada nos envía una carta solicitando nuestra presencia, trataremos de responder a la brevedad posible.

Después de decir eso, Hans y Mertens salieron del Reino de Caramelo y se dirigieron al Reino de Hielo, mientras esté último reformaba su gorro.

-¿Qué te pasó, Finn…? –susurró al aire la Dulce Princesa. Nadie le respondió.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Minutos después, en el Reino de Hielo

Hans y Mertens estaban caminando por las montañas de nieve, aproximándose cada vez más al castillo del Rey Helado.

Todo el paisaje era ártico, frio.

-Ah… no entiendo por qué no te agrada volar. Sería más rápido y fácil –inquirió Hans, claramente molesto.

-Caminar es bueno para la salud. Y tú especialmente deberías cuidarla. Ya no eres tan joven, por si lo has olvidado –Mertens hizo hincapié en lo último .

-¿Cómo olvidarlo si me lo recuerdas en cada oportunidad que tienes?

-Ya llegamos.

-Claro, cambia de tema mientras me estoy quejando.

Mertens le habló a uno de los guardias pingüinos, después de desaparecer su gorro, y este fue a hablarle al Rey Helado.

-¿Si? ¿Quién es? –se escucho la voz del Rey detrás de la puerta.

-Somos unas chicas exploradoras –dijo Hans con su pésima imitación de voz de niña.

-Ah, canijo. Pues vaya que debes estar bien fea con esa voz que tienes.

Hans solo atinó a desviar la mirada y Mertens esbozó lo que podría ser considerado una sonrisa, muy sutil.

-El viejo loco sigue igual.

El Rey Helado abrió la puerta encontrándose con una persona que él conocía y otra que no conocía.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si son Finn y un anciano con dolor de espalda!

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ANCIANO CON DOLOR DE ESPALDA, ANCIANO LOCO?!

-¡A TI!

-Cálmense los dos –dijo Mertens con voz severa que, aunque con tono tranquilo, resonó por todo el Reino.

Simón y Hans dejaron de discutir y miraron a Mertens.

-Ya no soy Finn, Simón. Soy Mertens, recuérdalo.

Simón solo asintió.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre? ¿Y dónde has estado todos estos años?

-Luego lo explico. Además, ¿No sería más fácil para ti capturar princesas sin mi presencia?

Simón bufó.

-No. Las princesas aumentaron su seguridad desde que te fuiste. Ya nadie quiere pasar tiempo con el Rey del Hielo.

-¿Y Marceline?

-Comenzó a distanciarse de mi cuando te fuiste. Ahora ya no me visita. Estoy solo con mis Gunthers –dijo el Rey mientras acariciaba a un pingüino que llevaba bajo su brazo izquierdo.

Mertens solo atinó a parpadear.

-¿Nos permitirías quedarnos aquí? Técnicamente no tenemos ningún lugar al que ir –dijo Hans.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. Adelante.

Simón guió a Hans y a Mertens dentro del castillo, les mostró cuales serían sus habitaciones y luego los tres estaban en la sala de estar del castillo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te pasó, Fi… Mertens?

-Una larga historia, Simón. Ya sabes, ir de aquí para allá, matar unos cuantos demonios, ángeles y demás. Lo típico –dijo Hans.

-Um, si, claro, lo típico.

-¿Por qué no me has preguntado por la apariencia?

-¿Qué tiene tu apariencia? Si sigues igual solo que más alto, obvio, por todos estos años.

-Cierto, tu podías ver cuál era mi apariencia interna.

-Sí. ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un partido de cartas?

Ambos asintieron.

Después de cuatro rondas de juego, Mertens estaba invicto.

-Suertudo –dijo Simón molesto en un susurro.

-¿Qué truco hiciste, Mertens? –inquirió Hans.

-¿Dudas de mi honor?

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera~.

-Por cierto, ¿no tenias que hacer algo, Mertens? –pregunto Hans.

-Ah, cierto. Me retiro, regreso en unas horas.

-Adiós.

-Rómpete una pierna.

Mertens salió del castillo mientras reformaba su gorro.

Después de haber caminado media hora llegó a un árbol con una casa en ella.

La casa denotaba deterioro y poco, o casi nulo, uso.

-Parece que Jake ha descuidado este lugar.

Mertens entró a la casa.

El lugar estaba peor por dentro que por fuera.

-Parece que ni B-mo ni Neptor están aquí. Bueno, eso lo hace más fácil.

Mertens salió y, al estar frente al árbol, colocó las palmas de las manos en el suelo, clavando los dedos en la tierra.

Mertens comenzó a susurrar cosas que no se podían definir de ninguna forma, la sola idea de que esos sonidos podrían salir de una boca era absurda.

El suelo tembló y comenzaron a salir huesos. Los huesos se comenzaron a unir entre sí dando forma a esqueletos completos de demonios, ángeles, humanos y otros más. Los esqueletos se postraron ante Mertens, reconociéndolo como su Amo.

-Ya saben que hacer –dijo Mertens mientras se giraba y comenzaba a regresar al Reino de Hielo.

Algunos esqueletos comenzaron a traer materiales como rocas y madera, mientras que otros desmantelaban la casa en deterioro.

En el camino de regreso, Mertens se encontró con alguien conocido, aunque solo Mertens lo sabía.

-¡AUXILIO!

Mertens solo veía la escena con un leve tic en su ceja izquierda.

T.V., el hijo de Jake, estaba siendo perseguido por unos lobos de fuego. T.V., por alguna razón, no volaba para escapar de los lobos.

Mertens, mentalmente, se encogió de hombros y se acerco a auxiliar a T.V.

Mertens le hizo señas a T.V. para que se acercara a donde él estaba. Cuando T.V. estaba cerca, Mertens deformo su sombra, creando tentáculos, y, cuando los lobos de fuego estaban lo suficientemente cerca, los atrapó y los lanzó por los aires.

T.V. estaba jadeando apoyándose en las rodillas.

-Gra… *jadeo* gracias, *jadeo* viejo… *jadeo* me… *jadeo* salvaste… *jadeo*.

-Ni lo menciones.

Mertens comenzó a caminar, pero T.V. lo llamó.

-¡Hey, viejo! –Mertens se detuvo y giró ligeramente su cabeza en señal de que continuara-. ¿Quieres un trago? Yo te invito. Como agradecimiento, ya sabes.

-Seguro.

T.V. llevó a Mertens a un bar a las afueras del Reino de Caramelo.

-De nuevo, gracias, viejo.

-Se hizo molesto desde la segunda vez que lo dijiste.

-Lo siento, lo siento –dijo T.V. alzando las manos de manera defensiva-. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mertens.

-Je je, mucho gusto, soy T.V.

-¿T.V.? ¿Cómo Televisión abreviada?

-En realidad no sé por qué tengo ese nombre. Todo es culpa de mi padre… -dijo esto último en un susurro, que Mertens alcanzó a oír.

Mertens no hizo ningún comentario por el resto de su estadía y solo contestaba a las preguntas que le hacía T.V.

-Gracias por las bebidas, pero me tengo que ir. Con permiso.

-¡Que te vaya bien, Mertens!

Mertens salió del local, era bueno, a decir verdad, pero no era de su gusto.

Regresó a donde dejo trabajando a sus esqueletos.

Ya había sido construida una muralla alrededor en un área similar a la del Reino de Hielo.

-Parece que estuve en ese bar un par de horas.

Mientras Mertens analizaba el trabajo realizado, un cuervo voló hasta llegar a su hombro, donde se paró y dio tres graznidos.

-¿Otro?

*Graznido*

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde?

*Graznido* *Graznido*

-Ya voy.

El cuervo se elevó y se fue.

Mertens llamó a uno de los esqueletos, era un esqueleto demoniaco, y le dio órdenes de terminar el palacio.

Mertens se alejó y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

En el Reino de Caramelo, la Dulce Princesa, cuando ya había salido mayormente de su estupor, llamó a Jake, Marceline, Lady y B-mo.

Cuando todos habían llegado, se dieron cuenta de que todo el Reino estaba conmocionado.

La primera en hablar fue Marceline.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste, Bonni…?

-Finn está aquí.

Todos parpadearon, confundidos. Jake y Marceline se molestaron.

-Si esta es una broma, Princesa, le juro que…

-¡No bromearía con algo así!

Marceline y Jake respiraron profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

-[¿Qué ocurrió, Princesa?] –preguntó Lady.

-Hace una semana llegó una carta, decía que hoy llegarían un par de visitantes con asuntos Reales que discutir conmigo.

-[¿Y?]

-Llegó el Liche, acompañado.

-¿De Finn?

-Si… Parece haber envejecido diez años, tiene cuernos, anteojos, y una mirada de piedra, pero… es Finn, estoy segura.

-¿Cuernos? ¿Anteojos? –dijo Jake, confundido.

-¿Estás segura, Bonnie?

-¡Sí!

-¿Te dijo que era Finn? –pregunto B-mo

-No. Dijo llamarse Mertens, The Shadow Master.

-¡¿Shadow Master?! ¡¿Estás segura, Bonnie?! –preguntó, alterada, Marceline.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-El Maestro de las Sombras… es alguien con quien ni siquiera mi padre le gustaría encontrarse…

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Después de haber viajado unas horas, Mertens llegó a un desierto.

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo. Todo el paisaje era arena, excepto por las plantas y animales ocasiones aquí y allá.

Mertens tenía el gorro puesto, estaba de píe en medio del desierto.

Repentinamente se escuchó una risa.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿Hm?

Mertens giró la cabeza y vio a un sujeto, de apariencia humana.

-¿Has venido a detenerme, Sombra?

-…

-¡No importa! ¡Nadie puede detenerme! ¡Por eso fui expulsado del infierno! ¡SENTIRÁS LAS FLAMAS DEL CLAN INMORTAL! ¡EL CLAN PHOENIX!

El demonio comenzó a arder pero el fuego no le quemaba. El fuego a su alrededor tomo la forma de un ave.

Mertens no mostró reacción alguna.

-Molesto y ruidoso…

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

-¿A qué te refieres? Tu padre es la persona más fuerte que conozco, Más que el Liche.

-Sí. Pero mi padre no es el ser más fuerte de la existencia. Él me dijo que si lo pusieran en una tabla de posiciones, quedaría como en algún lugar con dos o tres cifras.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Pero Sombra… él es otra cosa…

-¿Cómo qué?

Marceline negó con la cabeza.

-No sé con qué compararlo. Pero de algo estoy segura, él es un cabrón con quien no querrán meterse.

Una vez lo vi en la Night-O-Sphere. Yo estaba visitando a mi padre, de asuntos familiares que no mencionaré, y repentinamente llegó él. Le dijo a mi padre que debía mantenerse al margen de la creación, que se limitara a su Mundo para no afectar al Equilibrio, lo que sea que eso signifique. En ningún momento mostró su rostro, pero me daba miedo. Un miedo que no puedo describir. Es como si pudiese tocar mi alma con solo su presencia y romperla con un movimiento.

Mientras mi padre y Sombra estaban platicando, alguien llegó, un demonio de Los Círculos. El demonio comenzó a decir que reclamaba la Night como suya, y que el Señor de esta, es decir mi padre, tenía que aceptar su desafío.

Sombra le dijo a mi padre que él se encargaría, que no era necesario que hiciera nada, era una muestra de lo que le ocurriría a cualquiera que amenazara al Equilibrio.

-¿Ne es mucha coincidencia que el demonio atacase justamente cuando él estaba ahí? –inquirió la Princesa

Marceline negó con la cabeza.

-No. Mi padre recibe desafíos así de vez en cuando. Inclusive, en algunas ocasiones, yo he hecho los desafíos por mi padre.

-¿Y qué pasó, Marceline? –preguntó Jake

Marceline miró al vacio, como si estuviese viendo la escena en ese momento, y con voz baja siguió hablando.

-Sombra mató al demonio de un movimiento. Su sombra se deformó en tentáculos, apresó al demonio, y lo hundió dentro de su sombra mientras el demonio gritaba y envejecía frente a mis ojos y los de todos los que presenciaban esa escena.

Por si fuera poco, cuando ya solo faltaba que su cabeza fuese tragada por la sombra, el sacó un arma antigua, de antes de la guerra de las setas, y le disparó en la cabeza al demonio. El demonio murió al instante en que la bala toco su frente. Se formó un remolino, una marca, en el lugar donde la bala impactó –Marceline se abrazó a sí misma-. Todo de él parecía gritarme "No te metas conmigo". Fue horrible…

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Mertens se hallaba de pie sobre un charco de sangre, si una mirase al demonio que estaba tirado frente a él se daría cuenta que la sangre no era suya.

-… Ma… mátame… por favor… ten misericordia…

Mertens alzó su mano izquierda, y, en esta, se formó una pistola de tres cañones con tambor de apariencia ligeramente demoniaca, tenia graba en la empuñadura las iníciales 'B.M.'.

Mertens lo miró fijamente.

-Misericordia -jaló el gatillo de la pistola y algo parecido a un diente salió del cañón superior-… Negra.

El diente impactó en el pecho del demonio. Se formo un remolino en el lugar del impacto, la bala se hundió, su cuerpo palideció y parecía llevar muerto varios días.

Mertens se dio la vuelta y acaricio levemente el cañón del arma.

El arma parecía silbar, como si quisiese decirle algo a Mertens.

-Por supuesto, Black Mercy.

Mertens caminó de regreso al Reino de Hielo.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Autor:

Hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Si tienen alguna duda espero poder resolverla.

En esta historia habrá influencias de otras series y juegos, como Darksiders, High School DxD, entre otras.

Trataré de actualizar a la brevedad posible.

Nota adjunta:

Black Mercy es un arma que aparece en la novela de Darksiders. Es una de las Grandes Abominaciones de rango medio que absorbe y corrompe el alma del portador. Fue hecha de partes vivas, por eso sus balas parecen dientes. El impacto de su bala es suficiente como para asesinar a cualquier ser vivo, ya sea súper natural o no. Es un arma muy efectiva contra los dioses y seres superiores, al punto de que, dependiendo de la habilidad del portador, podría ser tan peligrosa como la propia Lanza Longinus, La Lanza del Destino. Generalmente el portador se vuelve loco debido al odio que alimenta a Black Mercy, pero Mertens la ha doblegado.

Para más información busquen en la página oficial de Darksiders.


	3. Capitulo 2

Para tener una mejor idea de cómo es la ropa de Mertens miren el atuendo de David Draiman en el video Prayer ([Es el vocalista]), los guantes como los de Ichigo con Bankai ([pero totalmente negros y después de recuperar sus poderes de Shinigami en la saga Fullbring del manga]), y los cuernos son como los de Guerra en Forma del Caos ([pero no tan grandes, la longitud es igual a su cabeza]).

Puede que en algún capitulo posterior suba el rango de este Fanfiction de T a M, esto debido a que planeo detallar más las peleas que tienen relevancia en la historia, por lo que habrá escenas más fuertes y aparecerán personajes con un vocabulario muy "colorido" (al punto de vomitar arcoíris). No planeo agregar ninguna escena Lime o Lemon, al menos de momento, ya que está historia no es una de romance. Mayormente, quizás, agregué algún avance en las amistades venideras que tendrá Mertens.

Y me disculpo por el retraso.

Una última cosa: ¿Les gustaría que agregase Omakes a la historia?

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

La indulgencia de nuestras vidas ha hecho una sombra sobre el mundo.

~Disturbed: Another way to die~

Grita: ¡Devastación!, y libera a los perros de la guerra.

~Cesar, emperador de Roma~

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Capitulo 02: La sombra que te persigue antes y ahora.

Mertens regresó al Reino de Hielo al anochecer. La noche era fría y tranquila. Estaba, extrañamente, relajando a Mertens.

-Parece que hoy será una noche fructífera…

Después de caminar unos minutos, Mertens llegó al castillo.

-Por fin llegas –le dijo Hans.

Mertens no le prestó atención.

-No me ignores, Mertens.

-¿Qué sucede? Generalmente no insistes en nada.

Mertens miró a Hans, él cual tenía una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

-Es porque el Reino de Caramelo ha enviado una carta solicitando nuestra presencia.

-¿Cuando?

-Lo antes posible.

-De acuerdo –Mertens se giró y comenzó a é por Simón.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Siempre~.

Mertens fue caminando por el castillo para encontrar a Simón, el cual estaba en su habitación, saltando en la cama.

-¡Hey, Mertens! ¿Jugamos?

Mertens sintió un poco de nostalgia, recordó cuando no le importaba nada más que vivir. Negó con la cabeza.

-En otro momento. Por ahora quiero que me acompañes.

Simón se puso es pose de firmes e hizo un saludo militar.

-¿Hacia dónde?

Mertens lo bajó de la cama y lo posó en el suelo. Mertens era más alto que Simón por media cabeza.

-Al Reino de Caramelo. Pero antes…

Simón miró confundido a Mertens, ya que este colocó su dedo índice, después de desintegrar su guante, sobre la gema central de la Corona.

De un momento a otro, Simón cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza, gritando ensordecedoramente.

Los Gunthers se acercaron a Simón, pero fueron repelidos por un campo de fuerza que los rodeaba a él y a Mertens

-No se acerquen. Si entrasen aquí, serian desintegrado a nivel subatómico.

Después de varios minutos Simón comenzó a cambiar. Su cabello se hizo corto, hasta los hombros, y tenía la cabellera completa. Su barba se redujo casi completamente, dejando solo una de candado. Su cuerpo comenzó a rejuvenecer y a aumentar su masa corporal y su estatura. Al terminar, era igual a cuando la Guerra de las Setas terminó.

Cuando la transformación se terminó, Simón dejó de gritar y permaneció en el suelo, inconsciente, por una hora.

Hans entró a la habitación de Simón después de que Mertens bajó la barrera.

Mertens pasó su mano alrededor, como si quisiese agarrar algo, y luego reformó su guante.

-¿Por qué tan pronto? Pensé que lo harías después.

-Me será útil para lo que tengo planeado, además de ser importante para mí.

Simón se comenzó a levantar, como si acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Simón? –preguntó Mertens.

Simón se agarró la cabeza y parpadeó, confundido.

-Bien… supongo. ¿A qué plan te refieres, Mertens?

Mertens agitó la mano, restándole importancia.

-Luego te lo explico.

Mertens miró a Simón, analizándolo.

-Eso es todo lo que te pude 'sanar', si hubiera hecho más, hubieses muerto. Tu núcleo de alma fue muy corrompida por la corona por todo este milenio que la tuviste.

-Ya veo… bueno, puede resultar muy útil ahora.

-Sí.

Hans se acercó a Simón y se colocó a su lado.

-Oye, ¿Te sientes bien?

Simón asintió.

-Sí, ¿Por qué…?

Hans golpeó a Simón en el estomago con su bastón.

-Eso es por encerrarme en hielo por tres siglos.

-¡Fue justificado! ¡Ibas a atacar a Marcy! –dijo Simón desde el suelo.

-¡No la iba a atacar! ¡Solo la iba a electrocutar hasta dejarla inconsciente! –se justificó Hans.

-¡No iba a dejar que le hicieras daño a Marcy! ¡Ella era la persona más importante para mí! –gritó Simón después de levantarse.

-Maldito pederasta –masculló Hans.

-¡NO SOY UN PEDERASTA! ¡TU Y HUDSON SIEMPRE ME MOLESTAN CON CUALQUIER COSA! –gritó, casi chilló, Simón al recordar cuando convivían los tres. Él, al ser el más pequeño y joven, era víctima de la mayoría de las bromas.

Mertens se había exasperado y tocó a ambos, con sus dedos desnudos, en sus cuellos.

Ambos cayeron al suelo agarrándose al cuello.

-¿Se calmarán? –ambos asintieron-. Muy bien.

Después de unos segundos ambos se levantaron.

-Mejor cámbiate de ropa, te vez horrible, Simón –dijo Hans.

Simón se cambio de ropa y se puso un traje de saco y pantalón café con zapatos negros. También tenía un bastón con el cual apoyarse, ya que su cuerpo no estaba del todo recuperado y llevaba la corona amarrada en el cinturón. Del bolsillo izquierdo de su saco sobresalía una cadena delgada.

-Mucho mejor –dijo Simón.

Gunther se acercó a Simón.

*Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido*

-No te preocupes, Gunther. Regresaré en un rato.

*Graznido*

Gunther se alejó caminando hacia donde estaba su hijo.

Después de eso los tres se dirigieron al Reino de Caramelo, mientras Hans y, ahora también, Simón se quejaban de que Mertens prefiriera caminar en lugar de volar.

Mientras caminaban, el cuervo se acercó a Mertens, quien tenía el gorro formado.

-¿Ahora qué?

*Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido*

-¿Cuando?

*Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido*

-¿Viene solo?

*Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido* *Graznido*

-Muy bien. Gracias por informarme. Puedes retirarte.

Después de que el cuervo se había ido, Hans y Simón se acercaron a Mertens.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Simón.

-Un viejo conocido viene a visitarme en un par de días. –Mertens pensó unos instantes antes de asentir-. Para entonces tendré listo mi Reino.

Simón lo miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Tu Reino?

Mertens asintió.

-Cuando esté completo te invitaré, ya sabes, para que no estés solo.

-Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré con mis Gunthers. Son muy vulnerables por si solos.

Mertens asintió.

-Entiendo.

Después de caminar un rato, cuando ya estaban cerca del Reino de Caramelo, Mertens habló.

-Si está Marceline ahí, ¿Qué harás, Simón?

Simón se detuvo, con una expresión seria.

-Fingiré no recordarla. Es lo mejor para ella. Debe olvidarme. Después de todo, solo peligrará si se queda conmigo.

-Pero ella puede ser un buen aliado, si fuese tratada de la manera correcta –dijo Hans.

-Podría ser… -reflexionaba Mertens.

Simón negó firmemente con la cabeza.

-Déjenla fuera de esto. Si voy a hacerla sufrir, es para evitarle un sufrimiento aun mayor.

Mertens observó a Simón y comenzó a recordar más cosas. Mertens agitó ligeramente su cabeza.

-Bien. Será como tú dices, Simón –dijo Mertens mientras seguía su camino.

-Gracias… -susurró Simón mirando hacia Mertens.

Cuando llegaron al castillo fueron recibidos por la Guardia Real.

Era de suponer, después de todo, era el Liche quien llegaba.

Hans dijo algo que sonó como: "Ah, la corte de bienvenida"

Uno de los guardias estaba frente al resto, dándoles la espalda.

-Disculpen, pero la princesa nos ha ordenado escoltarlos al castillo.

Hans, que se había puesto al frente del grupo, habló.

-No habrá ningún problema. Guíenos, por favor.

Después de ser escoltados hasta la sala del Trono fueron recibidos por la Princesa, Jake Marceline, Lady y B-mo.

Marceline, al ver a Simón, voló directamente hacia él.

-Si… Si… Simón… ¿Eres tú?

Marceline miró a Simón, expectante ante su respuesta.

-¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres, Marcy? Tú y todos siempre me dicen Simón. Así que creo que sí. O sea Hello. Soy el Rey del Hielo.

Simón habló incoherentemente y con voz chillona, actuando como siempre lo hacía.

Marceline lo miró, dolida, pero se negó a llorar, después de todo, sabía que era imposible que Simón regrese.

Marceline regresó a su lugar con los demás, que estaban extrañados por la apariencia del Rey del Hielo.

-Bien, princesa, ¿Podemos continuar con nuestro tratado?

-Lo siento, Liche, pero no los llamé para eso.

Hans adquirió una expresión molesta.

-Entonces ¿Para qué nos llamó?

-Quisiera hablar con Mertens, en privado.

Todos miraron a Mertens.

Jake, Lady y B-mo dudaban de lo que les había dicho la princesa. Era imposible que tal aura siniestra y poderosa perteneciese a Finn. Marceline se limitaba a mantener una distancia prudente entre Mertens y ella.

-¿Qué dices, Mertens?

Mertens se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Me es irrelevante.

-Dice que sí- dijo Hans, como traductor de Mertens.

Hans y Simón salieron de la habitación, dejando a Mertens solo con los demás.

-Usted dijo en privado, Princesa –dijo Mertens mirando, o al menos eso parecía, a todos los demás.

-¡Ya basta de juegos, FINN! ¡SÉ QUE ERES TÚ! ¡QUITATE ESE GORRO! ¡MUESTRANOS TU ROSTRO!

Mertens permaneció en silencio.

-Usted es muy inmadura para ser un gobernante, Princesa. He matado a muchos por gritarme menos que eso. Pero usted es necesaria para el tratado. Considérese afortunada.

Mertens comenzó a deshacer su gorro.

-Si evitará el molestarme al quitarme el gorro, que así sea.

Todos estaban estupefactos cuando el gorro termino de deshacerse. La princesa tenía razón, era Finn.

-Si eso era todo, me voy a retirar a continuación. Con su permiso.

Mertens comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero, al parecer, no querían dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Jake se adelanto y se paró delante de Mertens.

-¡FINN! ¡HERMANO! ¡ERES TU, ¿CIERTO?! ¡¿CIERTO?!

Mertens lo miró, indiferente, y solo una cosa salió de su boca.

-Yo no soy ese Finn del que ustedes hablan. Mi nombre es Mertens, recuérdenlo.

Mertens siguió avanzando, ignorándolos, solo para ser detenido de nuevo, esta vez por Marceline.

-…

Mertens se impacientó y la miró a los ojos.

Azul y rojo se encontraron.

-Señorita Abbader, le recomiendo que salga de mi camino, o me veré obligado a quitarla por mí mismo.

-…

Marceline no respondió, pero tampoco se movió.

Está situación le era familiar a Jake, una de las tantas ocasiones en la cual Finn se había enfrentado a Simón. Aunque claro, esta situación era muy diferente.

Mertens desapareció en una explosión de oscuridad y apareció detrás de espaldas a Marceline. Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo.

Mertens no dijo nada y siguió su camino a la puerta.

Todos tenían batallas internas. Era claro cómo el agua que, si Mertens alguna vez fue Finn, su Finn, ahora ya no quedaba nada de él aparte de la vaga similitud en su apariencia.

Mertens casi había llegado a la puerta cuando una fuerte explosión se escuchó y, segundos después, uno de los guardianes de caramelo choco contra el castillo.

Todos, a excepción de Mertens, se habían alterado. Mertens solo estrechó los ojos.

Hans entró corriendo y le habló a Mertens.

-Te desafían a un Nex Sacramentum.

Ante esto, Mertens estrechó más los ojos y desapareció en un destello oscuro para aparecer en la entrada del castillo, al lado de Simón.

-¿Quién me desafía?

Simón solo señaló a un sujeto cubierto por una túnica amarilla con un medallón extraño en su cuello, y una máscara que parecía estar hecha de telas o vendas enrolladas. E l sujeto levitaba en el aire como si estuviese en el suelo.

Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Mertens habló

-Sabes muy bien que no debes acercarte a esta galaxia, Rey de amarillo.

El sujeto, ahora identificado como Rey de amarillo, descendió hasta estar frente a Mertens.

-He venido con el único propósito de desafiarte, Shadow Master. Estos mortales se interpusieron, por eso los estoy castigando.

-Ya estoy aquí, a si que detente.

El Rey de amarillo miró a Mertens.

-¿Vas a rechazar mi Nex Sacramentum?

Mertens negó con la cabeza.

-La aceptaré. Pero no aquí. Sabes muy bien que nosotros no podemos pelear en los terrenos del Creador. Eso podría acelerar la ruptura de los sellos.

-No será necesario ir a ningún lado. Te desafío al Nex Sacramentum Lex.

-¿Quieres enfrentar a tu campeón contra el mío? –inquirió Mertens.

El Rey de amarillo solo asintió y dijo:

-Aquí está mi campeón.

Se cortó el espacio dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que pasase el Rey Flama. De la brecha dimensional salió un sujeto vestido con una armadura de color amarillo pálido y gastado, era tan grande como el Rey Flama, la armadura parecía hecha de piedras con una extraña sustancia dentro. Liberaba un aura negra de corrupción absoluta y su apariencia era vagamente humana y demoniaca.

-Este es Absalon, mi campeón.

Mertens solo tenso ligeramente su mandíbula.

-¿Tan lejos llegan tu odio y tu temor por los humanos que resucitas al primer Nephilim solo para asegurarte no caer ante humanos nuevamente?

-¿Tu que has de saber, humano? –dijo el Rey con un tono cargado de veneno.

-Más de lo que crees. Pero aceptaré tu desafío. Aquí está mi campeón.

Mertens arrancó su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda. Sostuvo su brazo frente a él y se convirtió en un líquido negro que adquirió forma humana.

El líquido adquirió color y se reveló una mujer, aproximadamente de 18 años, de cabello rubio como el sol, con un gorro otrora blanco, ahora gastado y de color negro, adornado con orejas de conejo, llevaba una vestimenta sencilla similar a la de Mertens. La mujer era como la versión femenina de Mertens, aunque sin cuernos ni anteojos.

El Rey de amarillo involuntariamente se alejo un poco.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡YO LA MATÉ! ¡TU DEBERIAS SER EL ÚNICO!

Mertens y la mujer lo miraron con indiferencia.

-Pagaras por tu pecado, Innombrable –dijo Mertens.

-Talionis Lex –dijo la mujer.

El Rey de amarillo se tensó visible mente, pero después de unos momentos recobró la compostura.

-Que así sea.

Mertens, con su mano restante, y el Rey de amarillo, con tentáculo que salió de debajo de la túnica, metieron sus extremidades en el pecho de cada uno y arrancaron su corazón palpitante, ambos se acercaron a su respectivo campeón y le introdujeron el corazón en sus cuerpos.

Ambos comenzaron a recitar un verso

_**Con una gota de alma se sella el pacto. Quien ose intervenir o retirarse solo ha de esperar el olvido. Que la voluntad de Creador sea siempre y por siempre.**_

En la frente de los cuatro aparece una marca arcana, la misma en Mertens y la mujer y otra en el Rey y Absalon.

Mertens y el Rey se alejaron, dejando solo a Absalon y a la mujer. Estos corrieron para enfrentarse entre sí.

Absalon era fuerte, ágil y preciso, cada golpe hundía la tierra como si un titán pisara el mundo, pero ningún golpe lograba acertar. Si Absalon era tan veloz como el sonido, la mujer era veloz como la luz.

La mujer cortó los tendones de Absalon con una espada con la hoja color negro y la empuñadura color rojo, era claro que ella tenía la ventaja.

Absalon, furioso por no poder golpearla, gritó y comenzó a ser rodeado de una sustancia viscosa de color negro enfermizo.

Absalon extendió un tentáculo de la sustancia hacia la mujer, más rápido de lo que ella pudo reaccionar, y la arrastro hacia él y formó un martillo más grande que él. Golpeó a la mujer tan fuerte que esta salió disparada al aire y tardo un par de minutos en caer a dos kilómetros de distancia.

Absalon corrió a donde había caído solo para encontrarse empalado por un geiser de hojas de espadas, los cuales surgieron cuando la mujer enterró la hoja de su espada en el suelo.

La mujer dejó enterrada la espada y cargó contra Absalon preparando su puño para un golpe.

Absalon no se preocupo por el golpe y se concentro en salir del geiser de hojas. Ese fue su error ya que, al levantar la vista para ver a la mujer que corría hacia él, vio un puño espectral formarse atrás de ella. El puño parecía estar hecho de humo purpura y miasma, era del tamaño de Absalon.

Cuando el puño conecto con Absalon, Absalon se hundió en el suelo. La mujer golpeo repetidas veces a Absalon hasta desmoronar su armadura.

La mano fantasma agarró a Absalon y lo sostuvo frente a la mujer, la cual había retirado la espada del suelo y la sostenía frente a ella.

Absalon apenas podía levantar la cabeza para ver a su verdugo, y al de su Maestro.

La mujer comenzó a recitar frases arcanas, más antiguas de las que Absalon pudo reconocer, y enterró la espada en el pecho de Absalon.

Absalon abrió los ojos a más no poder y su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse y su piel a estirarse, como si algo quisiera salir de él.

Absalon solo logró lanzar un alarido de agonía antes de un centenar de hojas surgieran de su cuerpo, quedando como un erizo.

El Rey de Amarillo gritó e intento atacar a la mujer, pero fue detenido por Mertens y un círculo apareció debajo del Rey, impidiendo que este se moviera.

-Se acabó, Rey –dijo Mertens-. Tu campeón ha sucumbido ante el mío. Intentaste atacar a mi campeón en un arranque de cólera y ahora solo te queda el Olvido. Tu tumba tendrá tu nombre, Hastur.

Hastur solo grito de agonía mientras se hundía en el círculo.

Dentro del círculo no había nada, ni blanco ni negro, solo un profundo pozo que no tenia fin.

Hastur solo descendía en un bucle infinito antes de convertirse en nada.

Un monolito de piedra con la figura de Hastur esculpida creció donde había estado momentos antes. Y, con letras grandes y de oro, tallada en la base, se leía claramente: "Hastur".

Mertens y la mujer permanecieron en silencio, viendo se a los ojos.

-Tu meta ha sido alcanzada –dijo Mertens-, ahora puedes descansar.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Mi lugar está a su lado, sirviéndole, Maestro.

Mertens se dio la vuelta, caminado hacia el Reino de Caramelo.

Mertens giró la cabeza, viendo a la mujer.

-Gracias… -susurró, apenas perceptiblemente-. Vamos, Fiona.

Fiona sonrió, corriendo para llegar al lado de Mertens.

-Sí, maestro… -susurró antes de convertirse en la sustancia negra y reformarse en el brazo derecho de Mertens.

Mertens miró la Luna llena que se alzaba, orgullosa, sobre él.

-Sí, esta noche fue fructífera.

Mertens comenzó a caminar de regreso al Reino de Caramelo.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

El Rey de Amarillo (Hastur). Personaje de la mitología Lovecraftiana. Es uno de los principales enemigos de Cthulhu.

Fue destructor de varios mundos y estrellas hasta que llegó a la Tierra, donde Cthulhu descansaba esperando el ascenso de R'lyeh para esparcir su esencia por el mundo.

Hastur no contaba con que los humanos tendrían cocimientos sobre él y poseyeran el Necronomicon.

Lo desterraron al abismo para evitar la catástrofe que él desataría sobre la humanidad.

Poco después se dio la guerra de las Setas.

Hastur logró salir del abismo y juró acabar con todos los humanos como venganza por haberlo desterrado.

Absalon: Personaje de Darksiders. Es el primer Nephilim que creó Lilith al unir la esencia de demonio con la esencia de ángel para crear un 'Ser Superior'. Samael se refiere a él como la perfección encarnada para luchar.

Absalon guió a miles de Nephilim en conquistas de mundos.

En el primer mundo que conquistaron, había unos grandes y peculiares forjadores, los Ravaiim. Los Nephilim obligaron a los Ravaiim a forjar armas incluso con su propia carne, que era la técnica de los Ravaiim para agregar su esencia a la su creaciones.

Así fue como surgieron las Grandes Abominaciones, armas malditas llenas de odio y sedientas de sangre cuya única voluntad es destruir todo.

El Creador convocó a la primera generación de Nephilim, donde se hallaban Absalon y Muerte, quien tiempo después seria conocido como el Jinete del Caballo Pálido, para que lucharan por él.

Los Nephilim fueron, a partir de ese momento, los Paladines y Campeones del Creador. Pero el Nephilim, tan débil de moral y fácilmente corruptible, comenzó a tener excesos de poder.

Cuando el Creador creó a los arcángeles y desterró a los Nephilim, estos comenzaron a conquistar con mayor fuerza que antes hasta que escuchar que el Creador había creado un paraíso para la nueva raza que había creado, los humanos.

Absalon, ciego de rabia, guió a los Nephilim en una conquista por el Edén, lo cual consideraban su derecho.

Cuatro Nephilim, Muerte, Conflicto, Furia y Guerra, se acercaron al Consejo Abrasado, la voluntad del Creador encarnada, en busca de perdón por su raza.

El Consejo les ordenó ayudar a los arcángeles a defender el Edén y les otorgaron poderes más allá de su imaginación.

Muerte, Conflicto, Furia y Guerra barrieron con los Nephilim, con todos ellos.

Muerte, afrentándose a Absalon, le suplicó entrar en razón y detener esa barbarie. Absalon no escuchó a Muerte y lo consideró un traidor.

Muerte mató a Absalon y éste, en su agonía, le pidió a Muerte que le diera la mano una última vez. Cuando Muerte le iba a dar la mano, Absalon fue absorbido por la tierra del Edén.

Muerte, con la esperanza de recuperar a Absalon, su hermano mayor, le pidió ayuda al Padre Cuervo, el antiguo más antiguo conocido, a excepción del creador mismo.

El Padre Cuervo le entregó una piedra a Muerte, con la cual recolectaría todas las almas de los Nephilim caídos en el Edén.

Muerte absorbió todas las almas Nephilim y le entregó la piedra a Padre Cuervo, quien se convirtió en el guardián de los secretos Nephilim.

Muerte nunca encontró el alma de Absalon.

Fiona: Personaje de Adventure Time (Hora de aventura). Es la humana que inventa Simón en su Fanfiction de Finn y Jake, sin saber que existía en otro mundo.

Fiona vivía en un mundo distante a la Tierra, porque sus ancestros colonizaron otro planeta en un proyecto por expandir la raza humana.

Fiona vivía feliz, hasta que Hastur llego y destruyó todo el mundo, literalmente.

En su agonía, Fiona vio a alguien acercársele y escuchó que ese alguien le podía dar otra oportunidad, a lo cual Fiona acepta con tal de saciar su sed de venganza.

Mertens la entrena para convertirse en su campeona y luchar por él.

Fiona descubre que, pese a su apariencia, Mertens es buena persona y llega a tener sentimientos por él, aunque los mantiene a raya por el hecho de ser su Maestro.

El gorro de conejo es lo único que le queda de su familia.

Mertens carecía del brazo derecho cuando resucitó a Fiona.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Hasta aquí el capitulo.


	4. Capitulo 3

Antes de comenzar a leer explicaré algunas cosas:

Los Omakes a los que me refería en el capitulo anterior son escenas extras que pueden o no influir en la trama de la historia. Ahí podría profundizar alguna relación o más como una OVA. Serán mayormente recuerdos que podrían contener influencias de parejas, aunque algunas veces superficialmente.

No creo poder hacerlas de comedia ya que eso no se me da muy bien.

En este capítulo se aclarará un poco sobre cómo Mertens terminó como el Guardián del Equilibrio.

También se podrá deducir un poco lo que es en realidad Mertens.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

¿Quién sabe de Hechizos que duerman las penas? ¿Quién sabe de pócimas para olvidar? Si la brujería es capaz de curarme, ¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

~Mago de Oz: Hechizos, Pócimas y Brujería~

Trae a la vida todo lo que temes, vive en la oscuridad, y el mundo está amenazado.

~Disturbed: Prayer~

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Capitulo 03: Una pieza del rompecabezas que un mensajero trajo.

En el Reino de caramelo todos estaban consternados. Habían presenciado la primera parte de la batalla y tuvieron suerte de estar lejos del fuego cruzado. Los golpes por si solos habían destrozado la muralla que rodea al Reino y, pese a su curiosidad, nadie se atrevió a indagar al nuevo escenario de la batalla.

En un momento dado se vio, a lo lejos, un pilar de Luz, y luego nada.

En el patio del Castillo Real se encontraban Hans, Simón, Bonnibel, Marceline, Jake, B-mo y Lady.

Hans y Simón estaban platicando sobre lo que ocurría, o más bien Hans le explicaba un poco de lo que sabía a Simón mientras éste trataba de mantener su máscara de idiotez ya que recibía constantemente miradas furtivas de parte de Marceline.

-Mertens encontró a Fiona en el planeta Harvest, ya sabes, resultado del proyecto de colonización humana –explicaba Hans.

-Je je je, escuche que en esa ciudad había una gran agricultura –dijo absurdamente Simón.

Hans solo asintió.

-Si era un lugar muy prospero la última vez que lo visité, que fue hace 600 años. Pero después de la llegada del Rey de amarillo el planeta fue cristalizado, ya sabes.

-Claro, ji ji ji, es cuando un cristal se junta con otro.

Hans, sabiendo a lo que se refería Simón, se rió en voz baja. La cristalización es cuando un planeta es quemado con plasma por toda su superficie y la radiación penetra su atmosfera y placas tectónicas, dejando todo como un gran cristal. Por lo tanto, solo puede haber cristales en la superficie.

-Correcto –se limitó a decir Hans.

Bonnibel y los demás estaban hablando de Mertens, solo que desde otro punto de vista. El hecho que Mertens se hubiese quitado un brazo y que este se transformara en una mujer los había descolocados.

-¿Qué habrá pasado para que mi hermanito terminase así? –preguntó Jake a nadie en especifico.

-[No sé, pero creo que fue su rompimiento con la Princesa Flama] –le contestó Lady con su traductor activado.

-O Reina Flama ahora –dijo B-mo.

-¿Crees qué…?

-No –Bonnibel interrumpió a Jake antes de que terminara su pregunta-. Sea lo que sea que le haya pasada a Finn dudo que con ver a Flame Queen arregle algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Bonnie? –cuestionó Marceline. Ella pensaban que si había una oportunidad de recuperar a su amigo, debían tomarla

-En su mirada se nota que ya no hay nada de Finn –a su pesar, les dijo.

Todos guardaron silencio meditando, reflexionando e ideando alguna manera de recuperar a 'su' Finn.

Jake, como si repentinamente recordará algo, exclamó:

-¡ES MERTENS!

Todos lo miraron como si fuese un retrasado mental, inclusive Lady, aunque ella en menor escala.

-Sí, ya sabemos que él ahora se llama Mertens –dijo Marceline. Es increíble lo retardados que son los perros.

-No, no. Ahora recordé por que el nombre Mertens se me hacia tan familiar.

Todos lo miraron expectantes. Como Jake no decía nada y solo susurraba cosas como 'Claro, ¿porque no lo recordé antes?' y 'Sí, sí'.

Marceline agotó la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡Ya dinos por que se te hace tan familiar el nombre de Mertens!

Jake se ruborizó un poco al darse cuente que divagó en sus pensamientos ignorando a todos.

-Je je, Lo siento, es solo que me emocione. Y Mertens no es un 'nombre', es un 'apellido'.

-Explícate –le dijo Bonnibel.

-Bueno, verán, cuando Finn y yo perseguimos al Liche por que éste nos había engañado para robar las gemas de todas las princesas llegamos a un mundo donde vive un ser que concede deseos.

-¡Como un Djin! –dijo B-mo.

-¡Exacto! Solo que ese sujeto se llama Prismo y concede solo un deseo por persona, y es mi amigo, por cierto. La cosa es que el Liche había deseado que toda la vida se extinguiese y Finn, para detener al Liche, había deseado que éste nunca jamás hubiese existido.

-¿Y?

-Finn desapareció de la habitación de Prismo al igual que lo había hecho el Liche, y Prismo me mostro en una pantalla un mundo en el cual no existía el Liche. Ahí estaba Finn, aunque muy feo, por cierto. Le faltaba el brazo derecho y tenía un brazo mecánico en su lugar.

Bonnibel ya se estaba exasperando y por fin preguntó:

-¿Y eso qué relación tiene con que Finn se llame ahora Mertens?

-Qué en ese mundo sin el Liche, Finn tenía familia, un padre, una madre y un hermanito. Hasta tenía una burra y un perro con mi nombre. Su nombre era el mismo, pero su apellido era Mertens.

Todos lo miraron con miradas dudosas.

-¡Oh, que es enserio! ¡Es más! –Jake señaló a Marceline, e hizo algo que no había hecho desde que Finn desapareció hace cinco años, cambió de forma, adquiriendo la apariencia de Marceline en el mundo del deseo de Finn- Marceline también estaba allí, y protegía el cadáver y la corona de Simón, que estaba aplastado por una bomba muy grande, aunque ella estaba loca y vieja y anciana y fea y…

-¡Okey, ya entendimos! -dijo Marceline, aguantándose las ganas de abrir en canal a Jake.

Jake movió a una distancia prudente entre él y Marceline mientras regresaba a su forma original.

-Como decía, Finn robó la corona de Simón y se la puso porque a una banda de personas habían incendiado su casa con su familia dentro. Luego de salvar a su familia Finn se volvió loco y atacó a todos y congeló todo lo que se veía, como Simón, pero una bomba explotó lanzando una cosa verde por todos lados, y mi homologo cayó en el pozo de asquerosidades radioactivas y se convirtió en el Liche y Finn y él comenzaron a pelear.

No sabían que era más increíble: La historia que estaba contando Jake, o el que Jake conociera el significa de la palabra 'homologo', o, simplemente, el conocer la palabra.

-[¿Y qué más pasó?]

-Que deseé que el Liche hubiese cambiado su deseo de 'extinguir toda la vida' por 'que Finn y Jake regresen a Ooo'. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo salió el Liche de la casa de Prismo?

-Muy bien Jake, supón que te creemos. ¿Por qué no deseaste eso al principio, antes de que Finn pidiera su deseo? –preguntó Bonnibel genuinamente interesada en la existencia de un ser capaz de conceder deseos.

Jake se abochorno y se encogió de tamaño hasta medir 30 centímetros (12 pulgadas aproximadamente).

Jake susurró algo que nadie, ni siquiera Marceline, pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó B-mo.

Jake susurró otra vez aunque un poco más fuerte, aun así no se entendió nada.

-¡Habla claro! –le gritó Marceline.

-¡OH QUE LA…! ¡QUE DESEÉ UN SÁNDWICH POCO ANTES DE DESEAR QUE EL DESO DEL LICHE CAMBIARA!

Todos lo miraron con caras de piedra, e inclusive se escuchó un grillo. Todos estaban en silenció hasta que Hans y Simón se cayeron al suelo por la risa.

Bonnibel se agarró el puente de la nariz y trató de relajarse, ignorando a los dos que se estaban riendo.

-Haber, déjame ver si entendí. Finn estaba en problemas, en un universo paralelo, y tú, de todos los deseos posibles, ¿deseaste un sándwich?

Jake solo asintió con la cabeza.

Marceline se acercó a Jake y lo agarró por los hombros.

-¿Ahora si puedo beber su 'rojo', verdad? –preguntó a nadie en especifico. Jake adquirió el color del papel. Tentador, pero en este momento necesitaba respuestas, pensó Bonnibel y negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no, Marcy. Hay algo que no encaja. Jake, si deseaste un sándwich, ¿cómo pudiste desear que el Liche cambiara su deseo si Prismo solo conde un deseo?

-Eso es porque Prismo me hizo un sándwich, sin contarlo como deseo, y luego me sugirió el deseo que deseé para que el deseo del Liche cambiara al deseo que yo había deseado y… ya me confundí.

Jake trató de organizar sus ideas

-Habías dicho que Prismo es tu amigo, ¿cierto?

Jake asintió.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

Bonnibel se abstuvo de palmearse el rostro. No se decidía si Jake era tonto, o fingía serlo.

-Que podrías preguntarle a Prismo si sabe lo que ocurrió y cómo es que el Liche regresó.

Hans, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, a excepción de la risa, intervino, ofendido. ¿Quiénes se creían para hablar de él así?

-¿Saben? Es de mala educación hablar a espaldas de las personas. Especialmente cuando estas están a cinco metros de ustedes. Mi nombre no es Liche, eso es solo un titulo, mi nombre es Langley, para ustedes. O ¿preferirían que los llamase chicle, mocosa, pulgoso, maquina y yegua?

Todos lo miraban con ganas de saltar sobre él, pero no lo hicieron, ya que Mertens llegó en ese momento.

-Déjalos en paz, Hans. Dudo que ellos sepan lo que es la educación.

Marceline y Bonnibel se mordieron la lengua para evitar contestarle a Mertens. Puede que haya sido Finn, pero eso no significa que toleraran sus insultos, indirectos, pero insultos al fin y al cabo.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya terminaste? Fue más rápido de lo que creí, considerando que Absalon era el oponente.

Mertens solo paso a su lado para llegar a Simón.

-No subestimes a Fiona, Hans. Y Absalon estaba muy corrompido, apenas era la sombra de lo que una vez fue.

Hans se rió entre dientes ante lo último.

-Por supuesto, de eso nadie sabe más que tú.

Mertens ignoró el ligero tono divertido de Hans y le habló a Simón.

-Vámonos, estas personas son muy irracionales y debo preparar mi casa para mi invitado, aunque probablemente traerá a varias personas con él –dijo Mertens. Él era muy predecible, seguramente traería a los otros tres con él.

Simón y Mertens comenzaron a salir, seguidos de Hans.

Hans se detuvo y miró a Bonnibel.

-Por favor, princesa, la próxima vez que nos llame, asegúrese que sea por motivos apropiados. Mertens tiene muy poca paciencia, aun para quienes le… interesan –dicho esto, Hans continuó su camino con Simón y Mertens delante de él.

Todos los que quedaron en el Reino de Caramelo estaban confusos, enojados, tristes y una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados más. Pero Bonnibel trataba de mantener su ira, ¡Habían dañado su Reino! ¡Y 'Mertens' no se había dignado ni si quiera de pedir una disculpa!

Mientras Bonnibel estaba maldiciendo a Mertens hasta por los codos en su mente, escuchó un graznido y vio a un cuervo negro que se acercaba rodeándola en vuelo. El cuervo llevaba una carta de sobre gris plateado entre sus patas, y la dejó caer frente a Bonnibel y luego se alejó por donde había llegado. El sobre tenía una gran 'M' negra en la parte posterior.

Bonnibel abrió la carta y se confundió con el contenido.

La carta decía:

X_X_X_X_X

_Princesa Bonnibel:_

_Pido disculpas por los daños causados durante el incidente con el Rey de Amarillo._

_Mañana a primera hora llegarán un grupo de trabajadores míos que arreglaran todos los daños._

_Atentamente:_

_Mertens._

_Pos data:_

_Le recomiendo que evite que sus ciudadanos se acerquen a la zona mientras mis trabajadores estén ahí. Solo como precaución._

X_X_X_X_X

Lo último dejó intrigada a Bonnibel, ¿No permitir que sus ciudadanos se acerquen a sus trabajadores? ¿Por qué? Bonnibel eligió pasar por alto eso, de momento.

Marceline estaba confundida. Simón había actuado como él mismo antes de ponerse la corona unos momentos, y eso era muy sospechoso.

Ella averiguaría lo que le pasaba a Simón, y a Finn.

Jake estaba pensando en lo que le dijo Bonnibel, debería hablar con Prismo para saber qué es lo que ocurre con Finn, y cómo es que el Liche escapó. Seguramente él tenía las respuestas.

Jake miró hacia el cielo y gritó:

-¡HEY, PRISMO! ¡¿PUEDO IR PARA ALLÁ UN MOMENTO?! ¡TENGO ALGO QUE PREGUNTARTE!

Todos miraron a Jake con vergüenza ajena y lastima, hasta que Jake se descompuso en colores y desapareció.

-¿Lo que dijo era verdad? –preguntó B-mo, a nadie en especifico. Los demás solo guardaron silencio.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

En el mundo de Prismo, Jake había aparecido.

-¡Hey, Prismo! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Jake. Hace tres meses que no me visitas. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Jake estaba feliz de ver a Prismo. En algunas ocasiones lo visitaba, y cada vez pensaba más seriamente en conseguirle una novia.

-Es que quería preguntarte si sabias lo que le pasó a mi hermanito.

-¿Al humano que vino la primera vez contigo? –Jake asintió-. Pues… Sí, sé que es lo que le pasó.

-¡Genial!

-…

Se mantuvieron en silenció unos momentos antes de que Jake hablara.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-¿No me vas a decir que le ocurrió a mi hermanito?

-Está bien, te diré lo que le ocurrió a Finn –. Prismo hizo un gesto como si suspirara y miro intensamente a Jake- Pero entiende esto, Jake: Te contaré sobre Finn, no sobre 'ese otro'.

Jake supuso que por 'ese otro' se refería a Mertens.

-Hace cinco ciclos solares vinieron por primera vez tu, tu hermano y ese sujeto que estaba poseyendo un cadáver, el Liche. Después de que hubieras cambiado el deseo del Liche él se quedó muy enojado y no paraba de molestarme, por lo que lo envié a una habitación aislada de este mundo.

»Me había olvidado por completo de él al día siguiente, por lo que me sorprendí un poco cuando me habló por medió un agujero que él había creado. Me dijo que todavía le debía un deseo, y que me podría probar que era así.

»Lo dejé salir, de todos modos no es como si pudiera hacerme algo en mi mundo.

»Cuando salió, me explicó que si no le concedía su deseo, esto se podría convertir en un bucle infinito de secuencias repetitivas ya que él, al enviarlos de regreso, impedía que tú desearas que él deseara tu regreso y el de tu hermano.

»Al final, al haberme convencido y hartado, decidí concederle un deseo, con ciertas condiciones, claro.

-¿Qué condiciones?

-No podía desear la extinción de toda la vida ni nada que afectara a terceros. Por lo que pidió un deseo que no me esperaba.

-¿Y cuál fue ese deseo?

-Deseó tener la habilidad de crear portales con su magia, portales espacio-dimensionales.

»Con eso se fue y no lo volví a ver hasta un mes después, trayendo consigo a tu hermano. Déjame decirte, Jake, que tu hermano se veía vacío, como si se hubiese roto definitivamente.

»Él me dijo que le debía un deseo también a él por lo que me pidió el deseo de conseguir lo que quería.

-¿Qué quería mi hermano?

-No lo sé, no me lo dijo.

»Le explique que tenía que decirme el deseo completo para que pudiera resultar pero él me contesto que su deseo era poder conseguir lo que quería, y para ello tenía que llegar al lugar donde nadie ni nada puede existir.

»Él me pidió que lo enviara a la brecha entre el Olvido y la Creación. El Límite.

Jake no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tampoco comprendió todo, pero se dio cuento que Finn había deseado prácticamente su propia muerte.

-Finn… ¿murió?

Prismo miró condescendientemente a Jake.

-Es casi seguro que sí. Pero también puede que no.

-¡¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?!

Jake estaba exasperado y confundido, ¿se había o no muerto su hermano?

-Oye, cálmate. Lo que sucede es que, exactamente después de que hubiese enviado a Finn al Límite, vi, por primera vez, al Guardián de toda la Creación, al líder de la Administración.

Jake estaba confundido.

-¿Administración?

-La Administración es una orden que está conformado por ocho de los más fuertes seres de toda la creación, para mantener el orden en todo. Debe haber equilibrio entre todo, y la Administración se encarga de ello.

Jake miró a Prismo esperando que dijera más.

-Lo siento Jake, pero no puedo decirte más, ese es un tema tabú entre los que tenemos conocimiento de ello.

Jake solo guardo silencio y luego miró fijamente a Prismo. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero debía intentarlo.

-Prismo, de pura casualidad, ¿el nombre de ese 'Guardián' es Shadow Master?

Prismo miró fijamente e intensamente a Jake.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

-¿Es o no su nombre?

-Sí, en realidad es más un titulo que nombre, pero sí.

Jake se quedo pensando si debía decirle o no a Prismo sobre Mertens.

-Bueno, ya ves, llegó un sujeto a Ooo y dijo llamarse así.

-¿Cómo era ese sujeto?

-Tenía dos cuernos un poco largos, cabello rubio, ojos azules, anteojos, iba vestido de negro.

Prismo lo miró con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Esa era la descripción de Shadow Master. ¿Qué haría en Ooo?

-Viejo, sí, es como tú lo describes. Debes tener cuidado con él. Él es alguien muy estricto y con poca paciencia, no lo provoques.

Después de haber dado su advertencia, Prismo y Jake siguieron hablando evitando el tema de Mertens.

-Oye, Prismo ¿Yo también tengo un deseo?

-Lo siento viejo, pero no. Si desearas algo, tu anterior deseo se cancelaria, creando una paradoja interminable que podría causar una brecha en el Límite permitiendo que la Creación y el Olvido se fusionaran causando una catástrofe de proporciones inimaginables. Tanto que no estoy seguro si yo podría sobrevivir.

Jake solo lo miró como si le acabasen de decir que todos sus hijos fueron asesinados, lo cual podría pasar al pedir su deseo. Casi vomitó.

-Okey, no pediré ni un deseo.

XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Mertens, Simón y Hans iban llegando al Reino de Hielo. Simón y Hans platicaban de cualquier cosa, pero Mertens iba muy silencioso, incluso siendo él era muy raro tanto silencio, se percató Hans.

-¿Qué te sucede, Mertens? Estás demasiado silencioso, inclusive para ti.

Simón miró con interés abierto a Mertens, dudando de las palabras de Hans.

Mertens negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Solo pensaba, ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado antes en esta situación?

Hans miró seriamente a Mertens.

-¿Te arrepientes de tú decisión?

Mertens no mostró reacción alguna.

-Para arrepentirse se debe sentir culpa, pero yo ya no siento nada. Eso quedó en el pasado.

Mertens siguió caminando, siendo observado por Simón y Hans desde atrás. Algo les dijo que, fuese lo que fuese que hubiera vivido en el Límite, debió de ser muy fuerte.

-Hans –dijo Simón.

-¿Hm?

-¿Cómo se enteró del Límite?

-Tenía el Enchiridion, ¿Recuerdas?

-Ahhh…

Siguieron su camino, aunque siendo observados.

Entre las sombras de la noche había alguien más, estaba sin ser detectado por ninguno de los tres, y eso demostraba su nivel. Él estaba muy por encima de cualquiera, inclusive del Maestro de las Sombras.

-Dime por qué no debo matarte en este instante.

O eso creía.

La figura giró rápidamente su cabeza, viendo a Mertens frente a él, luego giro la cabeza para ver donde estaba Mertens hace un momento y no lo vio, ¡Es demasiado rápido!

-Eh… soy un mensajero…

-¿De quién?

-De Liselotte Wercmeister…

-¿Qué mensaje me envía la Bruja de Babilonia?

-Ella informa que lo visitará en los próximos días, después de terminar unas actividades pendientes.

Mertens lo miró fijamente.

-Ya diste tú mensaje, ahora vete de aquí, antes de que le deba un mensajero a Liselotte.

El mensajero salió corriendo hasta perderse de vista.

Hans y Simón llegaron a donde estaba Mertens y escucharon la última parte de la conversación.

-¿Desde cuándo eres alguien que amenaza, Mertens? –Inquirió Hans. El hecho que Mertens amenace es tan raro como que Simón escupa fuego.

Mertens negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No lo amenacé, solo jugaba con él. Liselotte fue mi pareja, hasta que me fue infiel, después la dejé y seguí con mi vida… –Mertens miró a su brazo derecho– ¿Así se dice, Fiona?

De su brazo derecho salió la voz de Fiona.

-Sí, Maestro.

Hans y Simón lo miraron con expresiones de piedra y Mertens se aclaró la garganta. No podían creer lo que acababa de pasar. Mertens, de todos los seres de la creación, había hecho una broma con la ayuda de Fiona. Ambos miraron al cielo esperando que este se rompiera como si fuese un cristal y luego cabalgaran cuatro jinetes en caballos de diferentes colores para purgar la Creación de todos sus pecados.

-Liselotte es una conocida mía, hace muchos estragos cuando está aburrida o sin Dalev, su pareja, y generalmente hace muchas bromas hacia mi persona. Esa es la verdadera razón.

-Eso tiene sentido.

-Comprensible.

Mertens siguió su camino mientras Hans y Simón lo seguían.

-Hans –le habló Simón- ¿Creaste un portal de tu Reino hasta aquí?

Hans asintió.

-Sí. Estoy tratando en expandir las fronteras, al menos de manera pacífica, ya que 'cierta persona' –dijo esto mirando a Mertens, quien lo ignoró titánicamente- me impide hacerlo conquistando con derrames interminables de sangre.

-Vaya, creo que debo agradecerle a Mertens, entonces.

Simón, Hans y Mertens llegaron al Reino de Hielo alrededor de la media noche. Cada uno se alimentó y se preparó para dormir, aunque en realidad Mertens no necesitaba dormir, lo hacía para relajarse.

Fiona había dormido en otra habitación que Mertens le había pedido a Simón.

Esa noche Mertens hizo algo que no había hecho en eones, soñó.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Nada.

No había algo aquí. No hay blanco, ni negro, ni gris, ni ningún color. No hay cielo, ni tierra, ni mar. No hay un Sol, ni una Luna. No hay estrellas, ni aire, ni calor, ni frío. Estaba flotando en una nada infinita. Ni siquiera sabría decir si caía, o subía, o estaba estático en un solo lugar.

Soledad.

Estaba solo aquí. Por fin podría pensar sin nadie que le tachara sus pensamientos, o se burlara de él, o lo criticara por intentar ser independiente. Por fin podría tratar de ordenar sus emociones y sentimientos. Por fin podría tratar de alcanzar esa paz y tranquilidad que su voz interior tanto le rogaba a gritos.

Dolor.

Sentía una agonía indescriptible. El darse cuanta que todo lo que hacía era insuficiente para poder ser feliz. Su razonamiento alcanzo la madurez que se supone debería tener a su edad, e inclusive más.

Recordar.

Aquí su mente se abrió a todos sus recuerdos. Todo se aclaró. Todo lo que le confundía al saber que algo importante se le había olvidado. Como cuando estuvo el Mundo de Cojín. Tuvo una buena vida ahí, aunque desperdicio la mitad de ella en tratar de regresar a su mundo. Eso le demostraba lo débil y tonto que era.

Sufrimiento.

Casi toda su vida fue sufrimiento. Pero había cosas que la hacían tolerable, e incluso, en ocasiones, un paraíso. Todos los momentos felices pasaron frente a él como si viera una televisión o un holograma. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que eran muy pocas.

Insensibilidad.

Levantó su brazo derecho frente a su rostro y miró que este se deshacía como si fuese polvo acumulado que soplaba la brisa matinal. Las puntas de sus dedos ya no eran visibles. Y él no sentía nada, ni dolor, ni sorpresa, ni siquiera reacción alguna.

Tiempo.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que llegó ahí? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Un segundo? No podría decirlo. Aquí no necesitaba comida, ni dormir, ni hacer nada.

Sentimientos.

Todo lo que había guardado en su interior salió a flote. Todas las barreras que había erigido en su corazón y mente se rompieron como si fuesen papel. Todo lo que se había escondido y mentido a sí mismo se reveló contra su engaño.

Revelación.

No pudo evitar llorar. Todo lo agobió. Todos sus secretos salieron a flote. Todo lo que era, es y será se presentó ante sus ojos. Esa patética imagen de un bebé atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño, de un adolescente y de adulto. Nunca hubiese cambiado de permanecer las cosas como habían sido.

Oscuridad.

Toda la oscuridad en su interior le susurró que debía hacerlos pagar. Toda su rabia, odio, sufrimiento, dolor, todo, le ordenaba hacer pagar a sus carceleros.

No.

Él era su propio carcelero. Él había permitido que sus deseos de pertenecer a algo le recluyeran en su interior. Él era la causa de todo lo que había vivido.

Despertar.

Él al fin había despertado. Todo, todo, todo lo que se suponía debió haber sido, pero no fue, se mostró como una banshee que recitaba el verso de la premonición.

Sí.

Ya nada importaba. Él ahora podía alcanzar lo que siempre deseo. Lo que siempre anhelo.

Paz.

Esa paz que le tranquilizara en sus momentos de agonía, que lo impulsaran en su camino a la cima y lo corrigiera cuando errara, no cuando ella creyera que errara.

Sombras.

No Luz ni Oscuridad.

Gris.

No Blanco ni Negro.

Neutral.

No un extremo ni otro.

Equilibrio.

No mucho ni poco.

¡Eso es! ¡Esa es la respuesta que siempre había buscado!

Todo debía tener un equilibrio, debía existir algo que permitiera existir a dos contrarios.

Ahora todo estaba claro.

¿Cuánto había tardado en encontrarla?

No lo sabía.

¿Compensaba todo lo que vendido y perdido?

Sin duda.

¿La tomaría sin dudarlo, arriesgando lo que es ahora, lo que fue y lo que podría ser?

Por supuesto…

En ese momento, su brazo derecho había desaparecido hasta unas pulgadas antes del codo.

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Mertens se despertó al despuntar el Alba.

Su habitación estaba en un extremo del castillo, con una gran ventana que a los rayos del Sol iluminar su rostro. Desde que lo había destruido la Princesa Flama, el Castillo era prácticamente igual a antes, pero ahora un poco más espacioso, complejo y grande.

Al levantarse, se dio cuento de que había algo en sus mejillas. Se sentía extraño, pero nostálgico. Cómo cuando te pones una prenda con algún significado para ti.

Se tocó las mejillas con su mano izquierda y se dio cuenta que había llorado.

-Absurdo… -susurró al aire mientras veía las gotas en su mano.

Se secó las lágrimas y se levanto para bajar a desayunar. No necesitaba comer, pero lo hacía para no olvida quien era.

-Un recuerdo…

XXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Aquí el capítulo.

En esta ocasión no hay batallas.

Solo una aclaración:

Cuando Mertens dice que Absalon apenas es una sombra de lo que una vez fue, se refiere a que no tenía ningún motivo real para pelear. Pero su poder era el mismo, e inclusive un poco mayor.

Trataré de actualizar a la brevedad posible.


End file.
